crazy life
by rane's fire
Summary: can the broken be fixed. there is some great pain but isn't that life some limon later
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts with a young woman being knighted as first female knight in the kingdoms history. She had lived her life in the service of the king. She was an excellent warrior and always completed her tasks to the highest quality and earned a reputation through out the kingdom as the most revered knight to come in ages. But this was a special day or at least that's what she thought for she was going to ask for the money rightfully owed to her. At the ceremony the king gave her a new mission instead. This mission was to escort the princess somewhere safe and then come report back for any further instruction. After the ceremony the woman met with the princess outside the castle gates. As they started out on their journey nether saying much more than the occasional watch your step or when is the next time we are going to rest.

After a few hours of walking the princess said she was tired and refused to walk another step. So the woman with great ease picked and ran for a straight hour going thought several villages till she hit the edge of the kingdom. At this the princess demanded to be put down so they could stay the night there for no one should know them there. So for the first time since the start of the journey they talked. "hey knight since we'll be spending some time together what they call you back home."

"They call me Sango, princess Kagome"

"How are we going to stay unknown if you keep calling me princess?"

"I see what per say shall I call you then."

"Just call me Kagome."

"Sango how did you become such a good knight so young, you can't be more than 2years older than me making you roughly 17."

"well Kagome your right when I was about 8 I would do little missions and jobs with the best knights and assassins, since my parents died I had no one to care for me. So I learned to fight to survive earning me a name and some gold with it help me make it this far."

"I have another question Sango how come at the ceremony you seemed so sad and angry, weren't you happy to be knighted?"

"Kagome I respectfully withdraw my answer, hey why don't we replenish our supplies in that shop and get on our way."

By now it was getting dark out as Kagome agreed to getting back to walking for she even at the age of 15 was afraid of sleeping in the dark without a torch. As they enter the shop they realize it's not an ordinary shop but a tavern. Kagome insisted they get a few drinks before they leave even though Sango refused the offer Kagome drank a few then went off to the restroom. After 10 minutes kagome hadn't come back.


	2. pain version a

Sango went to find her but instead in her place was a ransom note which read "we know we have the princess if you want her back unharmed bring 5000 yen to Rimmey before two days night fall." Sango rolled the note and placed it in her armor. She headed straight for Rimmey which was on the other side of the kingdom and would take a normal person two weeks to travel; it took her till night fall of the next day. Upon arrival she met a man. "Hey you there, sir, have you seen a group of men caring a lady around here." "oh so you must be the one who got the note where is the gold." the man replied. "Here." Sango throws the man the gold purse. "Thank you young lady but your too late we did expect someone to make it in time so I had them rape her and leave her back in Das." Sango's heart sank how could they do that as the man turned to leave Sango, she throw kunai in to the man's left leg behind the knee causing the man to topple over in server pain. Sango walked over to him and kicked him repeatedly in the face satisfied by the sound of several bones cracking. "you pig, why did you have to rape her, she is no more than a child!" she lifted him to his knees and stabbed him in the heart and then in a quick motion she did a 180 degree turn slitting his throat. She quickly ran off towards Das.

Upon arrival she saw someone familiar in the bushes so she went to see who it was. It was the barkeeper. Sango felt her heart sink even more than before as she saw him pull kagome out of the bushes. Kagome had several nice sized bruises, her clothes were torn to shreds, she was bleeding profusely, and her face was a swollen mess. Sango rushed her to the nearest spring and started the long task of cleaning her wounds and mentally preparing herself for the story that was bound to come. As Sango was washing the blood from kagome's hair kagome opened her eyes. "Sango is that you"

"Yes kagome it's me. Are you okay what happened?"

No Sango I'm not okay those men did horrible things to me; taking me many times without my consent" kagome starts to cry "I tried to fight but they were just too strong for me then they bound and gagged me. After crying for half an hour she passed out from exahtion. Sango gathered her up in her arms and started down the road to continue their journey.

A day later in the town of mas

Kagome started to stur and finally awoke. "Where are we" groans kagome through clenched teeth as the pain from the day before returned.

"We're in the town of mas in the kingdom of griffs a neutral kingdom. Sango stop to let kagome get down."

"Why are we here?"

"It is a good place to stop, rest, resupply, and I needed to find you a doctor because I'm afraid you are hurt worse than I first thought."

"How long has it been?"

"A day or so give or take a few hours"

"How did you get this far in that time? Did you not rest?"



"No, I do not rest until my mission is complete, but anyway if it doesn't hurt too much why don't you tell exactly what happened while we are walking."

Flash back

* * *

Kagome was walking back to the restroom when she heard a noise. She fallowed the noise to a small room further down the hallway. It was empty. _Strange _thought kagome. As she walked into the room the door slammed behind her. As she turned to look at that door a man appeared. She tried to step back but she backed into a strong chest then without warning the strong arms attached to the body which the chest belonged to grabbed hold of her. She tried to scream but she was too scared. The man before her slowly walked closer even in the darkness of the room she could make of the long strip of cloth. Now listen here you're going to be a good little girl and come with us. Before she could from any thoughts the girl was bond and gagged. When her mind finally comprehended what happened she was moving. She could hear men talking. Voice one "hey I wander what was up with boss making us leave a note when we aren't going to honored it"

"I don't know and I don't care so stop talking to me you dumb wolf"

"Whatever it doesn't matter we're almost there"

All of a sudden all motion came to a stop then she was dropped to the ground. She struggled to sit up but was kicked back on to her back. After a few minutes she tried to sit up again and this time was granted the chance. Then with a sudden swift movement her blindfold was removed. That bright morning sky was too much for her she had to close her eyes. "Open your eyes" a voice commanded. Kagome obeyed fearing pain would follow if she didn't. Upon opening her eyes a glint of silver caught her eye. Then as her sight adjusted she realized the glint of silver was actually her kidnappers' hair. She notice that now they were in the forest. When she tried to turn her head something hard smashed in to her face. Then realizing that she made a wrong move she decided to wait for them to tell her what to do. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a man raped in fur. His long pony tail looks like a string of silk. Suddenly her bindings where cut. She brought her wrist in front of her rubbing them. Next thing she know she was pinned to the ground her wrist above her head. The sliver haired man was on top of her. She tried to scurm and kick but nothing seemed to phase him. Then he bite down on her lip .she screamed out just what he wanted her to do. It just made this experience just that much more enjoyable. "Scream all you want sweetie it only makes it that much better "her whispered in her ear be before biting it. Then he took his claws and cut her shirt, bra, skirt, and then her panties savoring the fear that he saw in her eyes. Then her moved down to her breast and bit down. As he retracted his fangs she watched in horror as blood came from the wound. Wanting to hear her cry out again he striped himself of his pants and under cloth then thusted into her with no warning. She screamed and screamed but he just keep thrusting and trousting faster until he hit his climax at the end he bit in to her thigh. Then there was a second man on her he was much gentler to start with but decided instead to take her form behind. Then one final man made his appearance. He took them to take her back to the town then he lend down and kissed her sweetly before thrusting in to her. Then her world went black.

* * *

End flash back



As kagome finished Sango felt pain she only felt a hand full of times since her parents died. Kagome was about to ask Sango what was wrong when she suddenly turned into the building that housed the town's doctor"hello ladies how may I help you today." Said an elderly looking woman with a kind smile."

"Yes my friend here has been raped and beating. I'm afraid it may be worse than I first expected "said Sango without looking up."

"Oh dear what are ye names"

"I am Sango and my friend is kagome."


	3. pain version b

This chapter is almost same as the other chapter2 by this one was redone as the alteritive to the other. This was review and revamped by my friend kaiyoshi. He will be doing the b version on this story.

Sango went to find her but instead in her place was a ransom note which read "we know we have the princess if you want her back unharmed bring 5000 yen to Rimmey before two days night fall." Sango rolled the note and placed it in her armor. She headed straight for Rimmey which was on the other side of the kingdom and would take a normal person two weeks to travel; it took her till night fall of the next day. Upon arrival she met a man. "Hey you there, sir, have you seen thugs carrying a chick around here?"."

"What kind of dialog is that?", "Never mind tha but have you seen them?" "oh, so you must be the one who got the note where is the gold?" the man replied. "Here." Sango throws the man the gold pouch. "Thanks, but your too late, we didn't expect someone to make it in time so I had them to leave somewhere back in Das." Sango's heart sank how could they do that as the man turned to leave Sango, she throw kunai in to the man's left leg behind the knee causing the man to topple over in server pain. Sango walked over to him and kicked him in the stomch and slammed her foot on his throat. "you pig, why did you have to drop her off alone?! you could've put her somewhere near a inn, she's probably being raped right now! she is no more than a child!" she lifted him to his knees and and punched in the face. She used her chain to tie them together, to make sure he wouldn't run off. "Whats this?" he asked. "Its a chain made from demon bones, your no where near strong enough to break it. I'm not letting you go until you repay your debt to Kagome! you owe her your life!" Sango said. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" he said. "Because, is she wasn't a kind and gentle woman, I've would've already killed you" Sango said. "now lets move" Sango said as she quickly ran off towards Das.  
Upon arrival a week later, she realized that they moved ten-times slower then she was alone. she saw someone familiar in the bushes so she went to see who it was. It was the barkeeper. Sango felt her heart sink even more than before as she saw him pull Kagome out of the bushes. Kagome had several nice sized bruises, her clothes were torn to shreds, she was bleeding profusely, and her face was a swollen mess. Sango rushed her to the nearest spring and started the long task of cleaning her wounds and mentally preparing herself for the story that was bound to come. The man walked in and sat down. Sango covered herself and Kagome. "What are you doing in here?!" Sango commanded an answer. "I'm supposed to help protect her right? aren't I doing my 'new' job right?" He said. "Yes but, not like this..." Sango said, blushing. "hey look at her, she looks like she had fun, eh?" he said. Sango stood up and punched in the stomach. "What the hell?!" "She's a child! you pervert-!" "your just jealous because she got some before you you did-!" "Enough!" Sango said raising her fist to deliver another blow, but was interrupted by Kagome. "Please... no more violence" Kagome said with water filled eyes. Sango dropped her fist and set back down. As Sango was washing the blood from Kagome's hair Kagome opened her eyes.  
"Sango?"  
"Yes kagome it's me. Are you okay what happened?"  
No Sango I'm not okay those men did horrible things to me; taking me many times without my consent" Kagome starts to cry "I tried to fight but they were just too strong for me then they bound and gagged me. After crying for half an hour she passed out from exhaustion. Sango gathered her up in her arms and started down the road to continue their journey. "Y'know, I can carry her for you?" He said. "Yeah well, the last time you carried her, she was carried off. And I don't feel like running around everywhere and finding her in another bush" Sango said annoyed.  
A day later in the town of mas.  
Kagome started to shake and finally awoke. "Where are we?" groans Kagome through clenched teeth as the pain from the day before returned.  
"We're in the town of mas in the kingdom of Griffs a neutral kingdom. Sango stopped to let Kagome get down."  
"Why are we here?"  
"It is a good place to stop, rest, resupply, and I needed to find you a doctor because I'm afraid you are hurt worse than I first thought."  
"How long has it been?"  
"A day or so give or take a few hours"  
"How did you get this far in that time? Did you not rest?"  
"No, I do not rest until my mission is complete" "Yeah, because your insomniac". Sango raised her fist but was stopped again by Kagome wishes. Sango sighed and dropped her fist. So, Sango ignored it, "but anyway if it doesn't hurt too much why don't you tell me-" "us" Sango ignored it again, "exactly what happened while we are walking."  
Flash back  
Kagome was walking back to the restroom when she heard a noise. She fallowed the noise to a small room further down the hallway. It was empty. Strange thought Kagome. As she walked into the room the door slammed behind her. As she turned to look at that door a man appeared. She tried to step back but she backed into a strong chest then without warning the strong arms attached to the body which the chest belonged to grabbed hold of her. She tried to scream but she was too scared. The man before her slowly walked closer even in the darkness of the room she could make of the long strip of cloth. "Now listen here, you're going to be a good little girl and come with us. Before she could form any thoughts the girl was bound and gagged. When her mind finally comprehended what happened she was moving. She could hear men talking. Voice one "hey I wander what was up with boss making us leave a note when we aren't going to honored it"  
"I don't know and I don't care so stop talking to me you dumb wolf"  
"Whatever it doesn't matter we're almost there"  
All of a sudden all motion came to a stop then she was dropped to the ground. She struggled to sit up but was kicked back on to her back. After a few minutes she tried to sit up again and this time was granted the chance. Then with a sudden swift movement her blindfold was removed. That bright morning sky was too much for her she had to close her eyes. "Open your eyes" a voice commanded. Kagome obeyed fearing pain would follow if she didn't. Upon opening her eyes a glint of silver caught her eye. Then as her sight adjusted she realized the glint of silver was actually her kidnappers' hair. She notice that now they were in the forest. When she tried to turn her head something hard smashed into her face. Then realizing that she made a wrong move she decided to wait for them to tell her what to do. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a man rapped in fur. His long pony tail looks like a string of silk. Suddenly her bindings where cut. She brought her wrist in front of her rubbing them. Next thing she know she was pinned to the ground her wrist above her head. The sliver haired man was on top of her. She tried to squirm and kick but nothing seemed to phase him. Then he punched her to stop her squirming. She screamed out just what he wanted her to do. It just made this experience just that much more enjoyable. "Scream all you want sweetie it only makes it that much better. and take this as a gift from me to you. Your gonna be my woman, very soon. You can count on it, but for now, I'm going to leave you here to have some fun". He he said, turning and walking away. the other guy walked up and Then he took his claws and cut her shirt, bra, skirt, and then her panties savoring the fear that he saw in her eyes. Then her moved down to her wrist and cit her. As he removed his claws, she watched in horror as blood came from the wound. Wanting to hear her cry out again he striped himself of his pants and under cloth then he thrust into her without warning. She screamed and screamed but he just kept thrusting and thrusting faster until he hit his climax and he pulled out to spray it over her legs. Then there was a second man on her he was much gentler to start with but decided instead to take her form behind he also pulled out and sprayed her butt. Then one final man made his appearance. He took them to take her back to the town then he leaned down and kissed her sweetly before thrusting in to her. Then her world went black.  
End flash back  
As Kagome finished, Sango felt pain she only felt a hand full of times since her parents died. Kagome was about to ask Sango what was wrong when she suddenly turned into the building that housed the town's doctor, "Hello ladies how may I help you today?" Said an elderly looking woman with a kind smile."  
"Yes, my friend here has been raped and beaten. I'm afraid it may be worse than I first expected "said Sango without looking up."  
"Oh dear what are ye names"  
"I am Sango, he is un-important, his wounds aren't serious, are they?" she looked back at him, "But my leg was stabbed-!" Sango dug her finger into the wound. "And her name is Kagome. Please treat her wounds right away!" Sango said bowing.


End file.
